Hissatsu Teleport!
by Uchiha A Marta
Summary: Hingga di angkasa sana, dikejauhan.. Keseruan antara kita berdua.. Tempat yang tiada siapapun.. Hissatsu teleport.. Complete! tapi lovestorynya masih lanjut. Sorry Typo Read and review please! No Flame!


Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Hissatsu Teleport JKT48.. Happy reading.

Hingga di angkasa sana, dikejauhan..

Keseruan antara kita berdua..

Tempat yang tiada siapapun..

Hissatsu teleport..

Pagi ini cerah sekali... Sakura jadi semangat. Jadi kali ini ia akan berjalan dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Biasanya ia akan memakai kekuatan supranaturalnya. Tapi itu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi. Sekali dipakai pasti langsung mengantuk, akibatnya dikelas bisa ketiduran.

Koridor pun masih terlihat sepi. Pasti dikelas juga masih kosong. Tak masalah bagi Sakura karena ia bisa menyapu kelas dulu. Meskipun bukan jadwal piketnya, kan bisa dapat pahala...

Sakura mulai memasuki kelas. Ia hanya melihat lelaki berambut merah yang sedang sibuk dengan buku tulis dan pensilnya. Kelihatannya ia sedang menggambar. Sakura tetap masuk dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Sakura meletakkan tasnya disebelah kiri orang tersebut. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, ia masih berkutik dengan acara gambar2nya. Hmm... Ya sudahlah... Pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mengambil sapu yang ada dibagian belakang kelas. Lalu ia menyapu dan tetap diam. Mereka berdua berada dalam 1 kelas dengan keadaan diam begini? Sakura memang benci keadaan ini. Sakura cepat-cepat menyelesaikan barisan kanan. Nah sekarang bagian dimana laki-laki itu duduk. Paling tidak Sakura bisa dapat alasan untuk mengobrol sedikit. Bahkan Sakura sendiri belum mengenal orang itu dari rambut. Jadi Sakura pikir dia pasti teman sekelasnya.

"Ohayou~ " kata Sakura. Lelaki itu sempat kaget, lalu ia mendonggakkan kepala dan melihat Sakura yang saat ini sesang menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata emerald dan mata yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Indah tapi terlihat sepi. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ohayou~ Gomen mengganggu ya... Aku hanya numpang duduk disini. Kalau aku mengganggu maaf ya... Lebih baik aku kembali saja..."

"Ee... Eto... Tak apa Sasori-senpai. Senpai boleh diam disini sesuka senpai. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan lantai dibawah tempat duduk senpai. Boleh kan?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Ternyata lelaki itu bukan teman sekelasnya, tapi senpai yang ada dikelas sebelah. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Sakura hanya bisa diam.

"Ohh.. Okey... Gomen-ne sudah merepotkanmu." kata Sasori-senpai yang langsung berdiri. Sakura menyapu tempat duduk senpai tadi dengan cepat agar Sakura bisa cepat keluar dari sini dan mencari seseorang yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Disini sepi sekali dan Sakura paling tidak suka itu.

"Emm... Kau... Namamu siapa?" tanya Sasori-senpai kepada Sakura. Sakura bingung sendiri apa yang dilakukan Sasori-senpai. Biasanya dia berbuat anarkis dan egois seperti memalak kelas-kelas lain, bahkan ia hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

"Etoo... Aku Sakura. Sakura haruno." kata Sakura dengan gugup.

"ooh... Dari keluarga haruno ya? Dulu keluargaku bersahabat dekat dengan keluarga haruno. Tapi sekarang... Sejak perang itu aku tinggal sendirian dan tak ada yang mengurus. Lalu aku diasuh oleh..."

"Akatsuki? Yaa... Aku tau dari sikapmu. Setiap klan punya peraturan sedangkan akatsuki tidak." kata Sakura yang langsung memotong pembicaraan Sasori. "eh. Gomen Sasori-senpai." kata Sakura yang menyadari siapa orang yang mengobrol dengannya. Tunggu mengobrol? Sakura mengobrol dengan orang macam Sasori?!

"Tak apa... Tapi berhati-hatilah kalau bicara... "kata Sasori dengan tatapan tajam. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membereskan kertas-kertas dimejanya. "kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu yaa.. Jaa~~" kata Sasori kepada Sakura. Ketika Sasori sudah berjalan sampai papan, seseorqng masuk dengan tiba-tiba

"Ohayyy..." kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat Sasori dikelas. Tak cuma itu, Sasori juga menatap matanya... Lalu ia buru-buru mendekati Sakura sambil memastikan Sasori sudah keluar.

"Hey Sakura-chan..." kata orang itu sambil melihat Sakura dari atas kebawah. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa Ino-chan. Ohayouu.." kata Sakura sambil menebarkan senyum kepada Ino.

"Dia kaann... Sasori-senpai... Yakan?"

"Iya..."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya... Dia hanya mengerjakan sesuatu disini. Mungkin menggambar. Lalu aku bilang permisi eh ternyata dia. Aku tak menyangka juga dia ada disini."

"Huh... Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Berterima kasihlah padaku." kata Ino yang membuat Sakura menjitaknya.

"Aaww.. Sakura-chan"

"Jangan GR yaa.. Aku bisa jaga diri tau!"

Lalu mereka duduk berdua dan ngobrol sampai pelajaran dimulai.

Hari itu juga Sakura dan Ino mau pergi bersama ke rumah Ino untuk bermain. Tapi Sakura lupa sesuatu... Hari ini iruka-sensei memberi tugas kelompok. 3 lelaki dan 2 perempuan. Kelompok Sakura adalah Sakura, Ino, shika, naruto dan... Sasuke. Pria idaman Sakura dan Ino. Bukan Sakura dan Ino saja tapi hampir semua anak perempuan di konoha junior high school ini menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura dan Ino adalah orang paling beruntung di KJHS Konoha Junior High School. Mereka duduk dikelas 8-b yang bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke sekaligus duduk didepan Sasuke.

Rencananya hari ini juga mereka ingin kerja kelompok. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa hadir karena ia masih ada urusan dengan keluarganya yang masih keturunan Uchiha. Yah… mau gimana lagi? garis keturunan itu kan terkenal akan hartanya. Bahkan hartanya takkan habis sampai 7 turunan sekalipun.

Apa gunanya tak ada manusia seperti Sasuke dikelompok mereka? Justru Sasuke adalah panutan untuk membantu mereka dalam Kerja kelompok nanti. Kalau tak ada Sasuke mungkin masih ada Shikamaru. Tapi ini kan pelajaran bahasa Inggris, pelajaran yang satu ini bukanlah pelajaran jurusan Shikamaru yang senang menghitung dan ber-logika-ria…

Jadi, diputuskanlah hari ini Sakura jadi kerumah Ino. Dirumah Ino hanya ada kakak dan ibu perempuan keluarga yamanaka. Sedangkan ayah Ino sedang bekerja diluar kota. Rumah Ino ini terbilang sederhana seperti rumah Sakura, karena mereka memang bukan dari garis keturunan yang terkenal seperti Sasuke. Makadari itu Sakura dan Ino tetap bersahabat sampai sekarang meskipun mereka menyukai lelaki yang sama. Mereka tak pernah terlalu PD akan mendapatkan Sasuke. Mereka tahu diri kalau mereka tidak akan bisa disejajarkan dengan mantan-mantan Sasuke yang lain.

Sakura dan Ino sudah sampai didepan rumah Ino. Setelah dibukakan pintu oleh kakaknya Ino barulah mereka masuk.

"Ino… kenapa tidak bilang kalau Sakura kesini? Ibu tidak membuat makan apa-apa untuk hari ini jadi kalian makan mie ramen saja ya…" kata ibunya Ino yang datang dan mendapati putrinya mengajak teman ke rumahnya.

"Tak apa bu…" kata Ino kepada ibunya. "kak, gantian dong mainnya… kakak main HP saja. Aku ingin lihat twitterku." Kata Ino kepada kakaknya yang sedang bermain laptop berponi sama panjangnya seperti Ino.

"Kau ini Ino-chan… aku sedang ada urusan." Kata kakak Ino mengelak.

"Gantian dong… " kata Ino memohon

"Huuu… " kata kakak Ino pasrah lalu pergi kekamarnya. Lalu Ino mengedipkan mata ke Sakura dan menyuruhnya ikut dengannya, ketempat laptop itu.

Mereka bermain sampai sore dan Sakura meminta izin pulang…

Perjalanan dari rumah Ino kerumah Sakura memang lumayan jauh. Sakura harus naik kendaraan umum 1x lalu jalan masuk gang yang lumayan jauh. Biasanya Sakura berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu…

'Kira-kira apa persahabatanku dengan Ino akan terus berjalan? Masalahnya kan di novel atau komik banyak perselisihan antar persahabatan hanya karena 1 laki-laki.' Memang pikiran tersebut takkan ada yang menjawab, dan…

'Citt' sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Mau ikut tidak?" kata seorang lelaki dengan nada malas yang belum disadari Sakura.

"Nani?" kata Sakura yang bingung akan kata-kata lelaki berambut hitam itu. Yang ternyata baru disadari Sakura dia adalah shIno, sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

"Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Rumah kita kan dekat." Kata shIno kepada Sakura tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"Hmm… oke." Kata Sakura. Padahal kan shIno sudah punya pacar. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia peduli sampai seperti ini kepada Sakura? Sakura tak terlalu memikirkan itu, ia langsung naik ke motor shIno.

Pagi ini Sakura senang entah mengapa, karena pagi hari saja Sasuke sudah menyapanya saat berjalan dikoridor.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan…" kata Sasuke yang baru saja menutup laci disamping koridor.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun. Kok tumben, biasanya…" kata Sakura yang sengaja memenggal kalimat itu. Lalu mereka pergi kekoridor yang berlawanan. Setelah masuk kelas, yang pertama dilihat Sakura adalah Ino. Ingin sekali ia menceritakan peristiwa tadi. namun bagi Sakura, itu hanya menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

"Ohayou Ino-chan" kata Sakura sambil menebarkan senyum.

"Ohayou Sakura… kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Tak apa, memangnya tidak boleh?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya, sini deh." kata Ino yang berhasil membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya penting sekali…" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino sambil menata kursi untuk duduk.

"Ano… tadi kakakku, Deidara-senpai kesini…"kata Ino.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Kakakku… kemari dengan Itachi-senpai…"

"NANI?!" Kata Sakura yang kaget luar biasa.

"Sssttt!" kata Ino sambil melihat kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada yang tertarik mendengar percakapan mereka. Terutama Sasuke! Adik dari Itachi itu sendiri. Yang sampai sekarang berantusias membunuh kakaknya.

"Lalu mau apa mereka disini?!" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Tadi Itachi-senpai memang menunggu diluar, tapi ka Deidara kemari dan menayakanmu!" kata Ino yang berhasil lagi membuat Sakura kaget.

"Mau apa kakakmu mencariku?"

"Entahlah… Ketika aku tanya kakak malah langsung keluar. Sepertinya memang benar kakakku tadi dipengaruhi Itachi-senpai. Pandangannya kosong."

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu nantinya…" kata Sakura lemas.

"Tak apa… aku sebagai sahabatmu sudah memerintahkan seluruh kelas untuk menjagamu. Kau tau yang paling antusias siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Shino! Dan tak cuma Shino, Lee yang jago karate juga sangat semangat, dan yang paling membuatku iri…" kata-kata Ino terpenggal, ia berpaling ke kiri. Kearah papan tulis.

"Sasuke…" kata Ino yang mungkin membuat Sakura sesak nafas saat ini. Sakura tau Ino pasti marah soal ini, bukan, bukan marah, tapi jealous… dan Sasuke… pantas saja tadi dia menyapa Sasuke. "Dia beralasan kalau itu pasti ulah kakaknya. Jika kau, sebagai temannya yang jadi korban dari ulah kakaknya, ia takkan mengampuni kakaknya. Aku memang cukup kagum. Tapi yang ia lindungi saat ini adalah kau. Kau memang tetap ia anggap teman. Tapi yang aku takutkan, aku terlalu cemburu, lalu…"

"Sudahlah Ino-chan" kata Sakura memotong dengan nada lembut. "aku akan menjaga persahabatan kita. Aku akan selalu menjaga rasa cemburu itu muncul. Aku akan membagikan kebahagiaanku padamu." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang lembut. Seakan ingin Ino benar-benar percaya padanya. "Teleport End!" kata Sakura tegas. Membuat suasana berubah.

"Loh Sakura… kau pakai teleport lagi? itu kan menguras tenagamu!" kata Ino yang peduli kepada Sakura.

"Tak apa. Pembicaraan kita tadi bisa didengar tahu!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke lewat lirikan mata. Ino menengok ke kanan, kearah meja Sasuke yang saat ini ia lihat, Sasuke sedang meladeni naruto.

"Huuhh… untung saja." Kata Ino lega. Bel berbunyi. Ino dan Sakura langsung menyiapkan buku.

Hari ini Sakura capek sekali. Berkat kekuatan teleport tadi sih… Sakura berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor. Ino sudah pulang duluan sebelum pelajaran selesai karena harus ada urusan dengan keluarganya. Koridor juga sepi. Jadi hanya suara langkah kaki Sakura saja yang terdengar.

Tiba-tiba ada suara kaki orang lain. Awalnya Sakura mendengar ada 3 orang yang datang, tapi tiba-tiba suaranya tinggal 1 orang. Sakura malas menengok ke belakang. Jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Hei… kau kenapa? Sakura-chan" kata seorang lelaki disamping Sakura. Sakura menengok ke arah laki-laki itu. 'Sasori-senpai?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori-senpai…"

"Tapi kau seperti orang sakit tahu!" kata Sasori kepada Sakura. Tak lama Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori mengulangi. Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah mulai lemas dan jatuh. Untungnya ditopang Sasori. Sasori langsung membawa Sakura ke UKS.

Sakura mulai mengejapkan matanya. 'Dimana?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Sasori

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura yang masih Lemas.

"Kau sedang berada diruang UKS." Kata Sasori lembut. 'Padahal kan ia dari keluarga akatsuki, yang sehari-hari saja orang sampai tak sanggup menghadapi keluarga akatsuki yang terlalu bengal. Sedangkan Sasori-senpai…'

"Arigatou-ne Sasori-senpai" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Douita, Sakura-chan." Kata Sasori sambil membalas senyum Sakura.

"Oya, Sasori-senpai, jam brapa sekarag?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari jam.

"Jam 5 sore. Kalau kau mau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu." kata Sasori menawarkan.

"Eh?! Jam 5?! Padahal hari ini ada tugas banyak, dan aku juga belum mengerjakan tugas kelompok dari iruka sensei.. Dan hari ini aku sehRusnya kerj kelompok dirumH shikamaru belom lagi..."

"Kau bawel sekali sih!" kta Sasoriyang tiba-tiba memotong. Sakura pun langsung diam.

"Gomen-ne Sasori-senpai.. Aku memang suka panik sendiri." kata Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Yasudah.. Kau banyak tugas kan. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Ayo, aku antar." tawar Sasori sekali lagi.

"Tak usah senpai, aku bisa pulangsendiri." kata Sakura. Yaa.. Di memang bisa pulang sendiri menggunakan teleport, tapiketima sampai rumah, pasti langsung mengantuk dan tidur tanpa mengerjakan tugas.

"Sudahlah sSakura-chan. Ini sudagsore. Tak baikk kan perempuan seperti kau jalan sendiri sampai rumah?" kata Sasori meyakinkan.

"Etoo.. okelah. arigatou Sasori-senpai" kata Sakura yang akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Sasori.

Selama perjalanan Sakura canggung. Yaa… siapa yang tidak canggung jika naik motor berdua dengan orang yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan seperti Sasori. Tak sampai disitu, Sakura berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika nanti ternyata ia dibawa ke pangkalan akatsuki lalu iaa… Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kelanjutannya.

Sakura menunjukkan rumahnya yang sederhana kepada Sasori. Sasori membantu Sakura turun dan mendampinginya sampai didepan pintu. Sakura mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat muda itu.

"Aah… akhirnya kau pulang juga Sakura-chan. Kau kenapa?" Tanya ibu Sakura yang terlihat panik.

"Maaf tante… tadi Sakura sedikit pusing dan pingsan, akhirnya ia beristirahat di UKS dulu sampai siuman." Jelas Sasori kepada orang tua keturunan haruno itu tanpa takut diomeli orang tua Sakura.

"Ohh… baiklah. Sakura masuk dulu… dan kamu siapa?"

"Sasori… saya langsung pulang saja tante."

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Hati-hati nak Sasori.."

"Arigatou.." lalu Sasori berjalan menuju motornya dan pergi melesat langsung kerumahnya.

3 bulan kemudian.

Sejak peristiwa itu, Sakura jadi makin dekat dengan Sasori. Bahkan ia tak sempat memikirkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika ia terus bersama Sasori yang berasal dari akatsuki itu. Bahkan, pria idaman Sakura, yang bahkan sekelas dengan dia pun, tak dihiraukannya. Sakura hanya mengganggap Sasuke teman dan mereka makin akrab. Memang pernah Ino cemburu akan hal itu. Tapi Sakura bilang ia takkan mengambil Sasuke darinya, jadi Ino tetap tenang ketika Sakura sedang dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Sasori sudah berkali-kali jalan bersama dan hanya berdua. Mungkin ini karena Sasori yang butuh seorang ibu, dan Sakura yang butuh ayah. Dan malam ini mereka akan jalan-jalan bersama lagi. kali ini disebuah resto sederhana. Tak perlu mahal yang penting enak.

Sakura tertawa mendengar candaan Sasori… tapi sampai saat ini ia masih merahasiakan kekuatan supranaturalnya itu.

"Sakura-chan, sebentar lagi kan aku akan pergi ke SHS di Nagasaki. Kau tak apa-apa kan disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang tetap tidak sadar apa maksud Sasori.

"Aku akan pergi. Aku takut keluargaku yang kau takutkan itu akan mengganggumu."

"Tenang Sasori-senpai, aku bisa jaga diri." Kata Sakura sambil bergaya kece.

"Kau yakin? Memang kau bisa jaga diri dengan apa? Selama ini saja aku yang selalu menjagamu."

"Aku punya…" kata-kata Sakura terpenggal, memikirkan apakah takkan ada resiko memberi tahunya sekarang.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Aku punya…" kata Sakura yang akhirnya sudah memutuskan sesuatu. "Teleport Open" kata Sakura dengan nada yang sama seperti waktu itu, tentunya dengan gaya menjentikkan jari. "aku punya kekuatan supranatural yaitu teleport."

"Teleport? Kukira hanya di film-film. Apakah teleport sama seperti yang ada di TV?"

"Yaa… mirip, hanya saja aku tak bisa menguasai sampai tingkat berpindah ketempat lain, aku hanya bisa berpindah dimensi… seperti ini, tak ada yang berbeda, tapi kita sudah ada di dimensi lain. Menghentikan waktu didunia nyata dan melanjutkannya di dimensi kedua ini. Disini hanya bayangan, jadi hanya kita yang sungguhan." Jelas Sakura panjang.

"Belum bisa menguasai? Berarti kau bisa menguasainya dilain waktu dong?"

"Iya… tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang seperti itu." Kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Hmm… baiklah. Bagus kalau begitu. Aku bisa tenang jika sudah lulus nanti." Setelah Sasori mengeluarkan kata tersebut, keadaan menjadi canggung. Sakura dan Sasori sama-sama larut dalam fikiran masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasori dengan lembut. "maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sasori dengan penuh ikhlas. Sakura hanya diam dan tercengang dengan pernyataan Sasori. "aku suka padamu sudah lama… sudah sejak kita bertemu dikelas. Berdua dan kau… mampu mengubahku sampai sejauh ini kan? Mengubahku sampai baik dan tak selewengan seperti dulu…" kata Sasori terdiam sebentar. "Terserah kau mau menerimaku atau tidak, karena kita pasti menjalaninya secara jarak jauh. Dan aku tak mungkin menjagamu, mengajakmu kencan, menemanimu setiap saat." Kata Sasori panjang lebar yang dapat membuat Sakura memutuskan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin…" kata Sakura sambil menunduk kebawah. Membuat Sasori yakin dirinya akan ditolak. "Aku tidak mungkin lagi menahan rasa suka ku juga. Aku juga suka padamu senpai…" kata Sakura yang berhasil membuat Sasori kaget dan tersenyum tipis. "aku bersedia kita berpacaran jarak jauh… aku juga pasti bisa jaga diri." Kata Sakura meyakinkan Sasori.

"Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?" kata Sasori mengulangi.

"Tentu…" kata Sakura malu. Pipinya memerah senada dengan rambutnya.

"Terima kasih Sakura…" kata Sasori tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar ketara. Tak seperti yang biasanya. Tipis.

"Sudah kan?" Tanya Sakura. Membuat Sasori sedikit bingung. "Teleport end!" kata Sakura sambil menjentikkan jari. Sasori baru ingat kalau tadi dia berada di dimensi lain. "aku hampir lupa hehe…" kata Sakura tertawa kecil membuat Sasori gemas.

3 bulan kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Sasori. Sayangnya hari ini anak kelas 2 ataupun 3 tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah. Jadi Sakura tak bisa masuk kedalam.

"Kau tak usah kesekolah Sakura-chan. Kau dirumah saja. Percuma juga kau kemari kalau aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu." Kata Sasori tadi malam lewat telepon.

"Hmm… baiklah." Kata Sakura pasrah. Mungkin Sakura hanya bisa mendengan kabar gembira lewat telepon.

Kelulusan harusnya jadi hal paling menyenangkan bagi Sasori. Namun, percuma kalau tidak ada Sakura…

Teman-temannya lulus. Ada yang berpelukan dengan pacarnya dengan deru air mata bahagia. Sasori jadi iri.

'kring… kring…" ponsel Sasori berbunyi. Jangan disaat seperti ini- pikir Sasori yang tak menyangka ternyata yang meneleponnya adalah Sakura. Aku salah-pikir Sasori.

"Sasori senpai?" Tanya Sakura diujung sana.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Berbaliklah…" kata Sakura yang membuat Sasori bingung. Namun tidak lama hal itu Sasori pikirkan. Karena penasaran ia langsung berbalik ke belakang. Tak disangka. Rambut pink itu langsung memeluknya. Sasori kaget. Namun tak sempat berpikir lama. Sasori balik memeluk Sakura lalu merenggangkan pelukannya. Melihat wajah Sakura lalu…

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?" Tanya Sasori.

"Kau lupa yaa… dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku belum bisa teleport sampai berpindah tempat. Dan sekarang, aku bisa Sasori-senpai. Ini semua juga berkat kau." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kukira kau menyebutnya tidak bisa…" kata Sasori yang sok tidak kagum didepan Sakura. Sakura menonjok pelan perut Sasori.

"Enak saja. Kau meremehkanku?" kata Sakura.

"Eehh.. tidak bu.. bukan begitu…" Sakura tak terlalu memikirkan itu, ia melihat kertas kelulusan Sasori. Lalu menitiskan air mata. Sasori sempat kaget namun hal itu tertunda.

"Kau hebat Sasori. Dulu kau dikenal anak berandalan dan sekarang. Nilaimu hebat." Kata Sakura kagum.

"Bagaimana denganku? Bukan nilai yang hebat tapi aku kan?" Tanya Sasori PD.

"SHANAROO!" salah. #abaikan

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai. Sorry banget lama update. Saya kan suka nulis kalo lagi sendiri. Ini aja nyeleseinnya tengah malem jam setengah 2 an XD. Maaf yang sasusaku tunda dulu. Soalnya udah dapet inspirasi baru hehe… dan sepertinya akan ada kelanjutannya. Cuma ini selesein cintanya sasusaso dulu baru yang lain.. aku juga lagi konsen sama OLShop aku *promosi.. hoho gini-gini aku suka berbisnis juga. mungkin FF sasusaku baru bisa di post tgl 16 *catet**deadline! dibuat sendiri* XD .. yosh! Semoga kalian senang dan mohon reviewnyaa… arigatou for reading :)


End file.
